


rainbow hair, don't care

by mothanti



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hair Dyeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothanti/pseuds/mothanti
Summary: luz asks amity to dye her hair, amity is a gay mess.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	rainbow hair, don't care

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to my best friend gen for being my beta reader and also just an amazing person :)  
> this is my first lumity one shot and i'm honestly super proud of how it turned out.  
> i've dyed my hair many times, most recently a couple days ago, and the procedure they used was actually pretty close to how my hair dyeing experience went, so i hope the attention to detail is appreciated.  
> that's all i have to say, i hope you guys enjoy :))

“amity!” luz shouted across the courtyard, walking over to the girl. amity winced and turned around just in time for luz to be standing in front of her, smiling curiously.  
“yes luz?” amity asked.  
“can you dye my hair?”  
“what?” amity was confused as to why luz asked her of all people, “you want me to dye your hair? why?”  
“well because you have such pretty hair,” luz started, not noticing the blush creeping onto amity’s face, “and i want to have pretty hair like you!” luz shook her head a little, letting her hair flop around.  
amity watched her for a second, smiling fondly, before snapping out of her trance and saying, “okay, i can dye your hair! your house or mine?”  
“my house? seven pm?” luz replied.  
“okay! one more question, what color do you want your hair to be?” amity asked.  
luz paused for a moment, thinking. then, with a grin that can only be described as devilish, she replied, “ALL OF THEM.”  
the two part ways, both excited for the night ahead of them, though for different reasons.  
\-------------------------  
at seven pm on the dot, luz heard a knock on the door. she got up to answer the door, smiling when she saw amity on the other side, holding a bag of what she assumed to be hair dyes.  
“come in!” luz said, gesturing to amity for her to enter the owl house.  
amity walked in slowly, looking around, “so where are we doing this?”  
“let’s go to the bathroom.” luz brought amity to the bathroom, helping her set all the dye bottles on a counter.  
“unless you are okay with getting dye on your clothes, you might want to get a towel or something like that to put on your shoulders,” amity says kindly.  
“okay, i’ll be right back!” luz walks into a different room, and comes back with black towel.  
“perfect.” amity grabs the towel and wraps it around luz’s neck.  
after putting on gloves, amity grabs the bottles of hair dye and starts to apply the red to the front of luz’s hair, “if you have any last minute doubts we can quick wash this out and hope it didn’t already start dying your hair.”  
“no, don’t wash it out,” luz exclaimed, “i trust you and i can’t wait to see how this turns out.”  
“okay,” amity says as she continues to work the red dye through luz’s hair, being careful to not get any on her forehead and ears. luz sighed happily as she felt amity’s fingers running through her hair.  
amity smiled and continued to apply the red dye, coming to a halt when she finished the section, “okay, red is all done, now on to orange.” amity switched gloves and dyes and got back to work, now applying orange dye to the next section of luz’s hair. the two continued their routine as they made their way through all the colors of the rainbow.  
amity tugged on the last strand at the back of luz’s head, coating it in purple dye, “and.” she paused, running her hand over a piece of hair, “done!”  
luz turned around and smiled at amity, “so how long do i have to keep this in for?”  
“thirty minutes,” amity replied, setting a timer.  
luz frowned, “that’s so long,” she said, drawing out the end dramatically.  
“trust me, it may be long, but it is so worth it when you see the results.” amity started cleaning up the once discarded bottles and gloves, promptly throwing them all in the trash, “what should we do while we wait for time to pass?”  
“i have a GREAT idea.”  
\-------------------------  
“give me a ‘K’! give me an ‘I’! give me an ‘N’! give me a ‘G’!” king shouted, waving his pompoms. amity and luz complied with his instructions happily.  
“what does that spell?” king asked, throwing his arms up into the air.  
“KING!” amity and luz shouted in unison, laughing.  
“i said, what does that spell?” king repeated.  
“KI-”  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP  
“hey, who dares interrupt the powerful king?” king asked angrily.  
“your hair! we have to go wash it out,” amity said quickly, grabbing luz’s hand and dragging her to the bathroom.  
“sorry king!” luz yelled as she was whisked away.  
when they were both securely in the bathroom, amity pulled her hand away from luz’s, blushing, “so we should probably wash your hair out now.”  
luz smiled, “yep, but you are the hair dye expert, not me, so how do we do that, oh great one?” luz replied, ending with a bow.  
amity giggled, leading luz over to the bathtub. she turned on the water, making sure the water wasn’t too hot or cold, “okay, now you are just going to lean over the tub, and put your hair under the water, okay?”  
luz nodded and leaned over, putting her head under the water. amity started pushing luz’s head around and helping her wash the dye out, “we are going to keep doing this until the water runs clear.”  
they kept washing luz’s hair until amity’s demands were met. they watched the water, clear as it could be, flowing into the tub.  
“okay, you are good to get up now.”  
luz quickly sat up, flinging water everywhere, “sorry!” she covered her mouth apologetically.  
amity smiled, wiping the water off her face, “it’s okay, at least it wasn’t dye water.” she laughs, standing up, “do you want to blow dry it now so that it’s all nice and fluffy?”  
luz nods happily, getting up from the floor, “let’s do it!”  
amity set the hair dryer up, standing next to luz, who was sitting on a stool, “okay, if it’s too hot i can change the setting, just let me know,” she says, pointing it at luz’s head and turning it on, “is it too hot?”  
“nope! it’s perfect,” luz replies, smiling as she feels the warm air on her.  
the two worked mostly in silence as amity dries luz’s hair. the occasional word was exchanged such as when amity got too close and bumped luz with the hair dryer, or when luz almost fell off the stool, getting tired from the warmth of the air and the companionship of amity.  
“a couple more minutes of this and your hair should be all dried.” amity ran her finger through luz’s hair, pointing the hair dryer at any parts that were damp. she continued this until she felt no more damp spots, turning the hair dryer off, “done.”  
luz stood up and faced amity, not looking in the mirror yet, “so how does it look?”  
amity looked at luz, a smile crossing her face, “it looks amazing! very fitting for you.”  
luz smiled, “three, two, one, go!” she turned around, looking in the mirror for the first time. her eyes lit up like a child in a toy store, and she got super close the the mirror, shaking her head to look at her hair flowing.  
amity watched luz, a dumb smile appearing on both their faces. luz’s was because she had never seen anything as beautiful as her hair, amity’s was because she had never seen anything as beautiful as luz.  
“i,” luz started, running her fingers through her hair, “i love it! it’s incredible.” she turned around, “you’re incredible. thank you amity.”  
amity blushed and moved a strand of her hair out her face, smiling at luz, “no problem.”  
luz hugged amity tightly, both girls smiling from ear to ear.  
amity checked the time, frowning as she said, “well it’s getting late, i should probably head home.”  
luz nodded sadly, “okay.” she walked amity to the front steps, closing the door behind them.  
“thanks for having me over, it was really fun,” amity said, smiling at luz.  
“yeah, thanks for coming over, and thanks again for doing my hair, i know i would have messed it up if i did it myself,” luz replied.  
“anytime. and hey, maybe next time i need a touch up for my hair, you can come over to my house and help!”  
“totally! that would be super fun!” luz walked down to the last step, waiting for amity to join her. amity stepped down to where luz was, trying to work up her courage.  
“well, um, i’m going to head out, bye luz,” amity said, leaning toward luz, planting a soft kiss on the top of her head.  
luz blushed, smiling at amity, “bye amity,” she said, a crack in her voice only further adding to the pink hue creeping up her face.  
amity smiled, herself a blushing mess, and walked away.  
luz slowly moved her hand up to the top of her head, resting it where amity placed a kiss not long ago. she walked into the owl house in a daze, her mind just replaying the hair kiss over and over, her smile getting bigger every time. she went to bed, falling asleep to thoughts of the night she just had. little did she know amity was falling asleep to the same thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @unsaidamity


End file.
